


Witch Hunt

by watercolormoonsalt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Burned at the stake, Cottagecore, M/M, Mentions of War, Mentions of Witchcraft, No Character Death, Open Ending, So therefore, War, alyssa and sylvee are gay im sorry, angel! george, bonk go to dumbass jail, dream is an IDIOT, george gets a little angy, george is an angel, georgenotfound is a sweetheart, i listened to triple baka while tagging im sorry its 5am, idk what else to tag im sure the comments will yell at me, no beta we die like men, priest! sapnap, prince! dream, sapnap falls in love with dream but its unrequited, sapnap tries to kill george, songfic????, sprotective sylvee, thats why its not a relationship, the lesbians own a forest, whats new, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolormoonsalt/pseuds/watercolormoonsalt
Summary: in the notes/tags soz im lazy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the vocaloid song called “Witch hunt” If y’all don’t feel like actually watching or listening to the story, basically, a girl falls in love with a prince and the prince loves her back. However, there is a priestess that is in love with the prince. When she sees the girl and prince together she gets so sad and accuses the girl of using witchcraft to make the prince fall in love with her. The prince doesn’t want to believe it, but the priestess insists so he imprisons the girl and they eventually crucify her and try to burn her. In the end, even after the girl begs, she is revealed to be an angel sent to protect the prince from actual witchcraft, her wings come out, but after being betrayed by the prince they are now black and impure. She breaks out of her restraints and flies away. The prince is left with one of her feathers as a reminder of what he did. I’m gonna add more to the ending.
> 
> I’ve wanted to write a DreamNotFound fic ever since I found out about the ship, and as a disclaimer, this is specifically about their minecraft personas. If any of them say that they don’t want any more fics written about them, I will take this down.

George yelped as his hat flew away in the wind, he tried to catch it, but was too short. It didn’t go far, however, and George watched as a man caught it easily. He walked over, smiling gratefully. “Thank you for catching my hat.” The man smiled back. He was dressed expensively, and while George couldn’t tell what color his eyes were, he was quite good looking. “I’m George.” He held his hand out for the man to shake. “Oh. I’m Clay. But most people call me Prince Dream.” Ah. So he was a prince. George smiled and put his hat on. “Thanks for catching my hat again, Your Majesty.” Dream chuckled. “Oh please, Just call me Dream or Clay.” Both of them didn’t notice a shadowy figure watching them. Sapnap was the priest of the church here and had fallen in love with Prince Dream a long time ago. This just looked like a simple friendship to most, but Sapnap knew Dream better than anyone. He could tell that Dream liked the other man. He closed his eyes in pain and turned away.

George and Dream had been meeting quite regularly, the prince was often very busy but finished most of his work by evening and came to meet George and walk him home once the sun dipped below the horizon. Dream was slowly falling in love with George. He had found out that he was colorblind, that he had moved here after his family died, his last relative being his sister who lived in a forest not far away. George always dressed prettily, mostly in blue and gray and his eyes were the warmest brown Dream had ever seen. Unbeknownst to him, George felt the same, even though he was sent here for Dream, he couldn’t help but fall in love with him. One evening Dream came a little later, just in time for the sunset. He sat next to George quietly, watching the oranges and yellows fall over his face. He looked the most beautiful in this light. “George. If you don’t want this, just push me away.” “Huh-” He was cut off by a kiss. Dream had turned his face and kissed him on the lips. George blinked. Was he dreaming? He closed his eyes and kissed back. After a moment, Dream pulled away with a smile. “I think I’m falling for you, George.” George blushed and looked away. “... M-me too…”

Sapnap looked on from the shadows, tears streaming down his face. It was either Dream, or George. Someone had to go. To Sapnap, the choice was clear. He rushed back to his church, running inside and sobbing, he quickly knelt in front of the cross, holding his own rosary. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me for what I am about to do.”

The next few days were wonderful for both George and Dream. Dream was sitting in his study, daydreaming when a servant knocked. “Your majesty, Priest Sapnap is here to see you.” Dream smiled, his friend. “Ah, send him in.” Sapnap entered with a small smile. “Dream, how are you?” Dream hugged him. “Good, you?” Sapnap sat down. “Good. I have something I think you should know. A few priests from the country next door let me know of a sorcerer to watch out for. They said he could be trying to target the royal family like he did with theirs.” Dream was immediately at attention. “Do they know his name or what he looks like? We should make sure he is blacklisted.” Sapnap looked up, taking out a paper. “They have a drawing.” He turned the paper to face Dream. “His name is George.” Dream’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth. “Dream? What’s wrong?” Dream couldn’t help but sob. “I know him, oh god I know him….I’ve been seeing him.” Sapnap rushed forward and cupped his face. “It’s too late! He’s been using magic to bewitch you! Resist him.” Sapnap pondered. He hated doing this to an innocent man, but to have Dream, he would do anything. “We must burn him at the stake to release you from his spell!” Dream cried out, covering his face. “No!” Sapnap glowered before calling the guards. “Arrest the man named George.”

George cried out as he was dragged to the dungeons. He didn’t understand, some guards calling him a sorcerer and a witch. He was thrown into a cell and he collapsed to the ground. Dream was his only hope. He knew Dream must have heard of this by now, surely Dream would help him. “George.” He heard Dream’s voice at the bars and he turned, running to the bars and gripping them. “Dream- what's going on? I don’t understand, what did I do?” He was sobbing. He heard a new voice. “Don’t pity the creature. He’s trying to control you again.” Dream clenched his teeth. “George Davidson. You have been accused of witchcraft and found guilty. You will be burned at the stake.” Dream couldn’t look at him. “Wh-what? Dream I haven’t done anything like that, I swear!!” A priest behind him gripped his shoulder. “Resist him. Let's go back now.” Dream turned around with the priest, leaving George alone to cry. 

At the first light, George was pulled from his cell and tied to a cross, lumber being piled onto a pile below him. He looked up at the sky, begging for the strength to do something. He was an angel, but he couldn’t leave Dream like this. The lumber was set and the guards moved away, faces stoic and unforgiving. He heard the priests voice but didn’t look, too busy wondering if he would ever get over this. He should have known better than to fall in love with a human. Flawed. He didn’t even know why he was sent to help Dream in the first place if it was going to end up like this. “Look at me, demon!!” The priest screamed and George finally looked, eyes filling up with tears, the sun rose higher and higher, no reprieve from the heat, he was dehydrated and so tired. He must have looked pitiful. He looked at the priest who continued to yell prayers, George knew them all by heart so he refused to hear them again. His eyes drifted to Dream. He looked pained, but resigned. Dream must have never loved him at all if he was going to do this. He stared until the priest blocked his line of sight. “Don’t look at him and try to bewitch him again, son of Lucifer!!” George remained blank faced, tears continuing to stream down his face before he stared at the sky again. He was either going to die from fire or heartbreak, one of the two. Both deaths were equal in pain, so he had to choose or suffer both. “The love between you two is nothing more than black magic!!” George couldn’t take it. 

He screamed, a heart wrenching scream that could tear the heavens in two. The restraints snapped and the cross splintered into pieces as his wings grew from his back. Beautiful, big, strong pure white wings. He flapped once, the violent wind descending upon all who gathered to his death. He could hear a muffled voice. “Not a sorcerer! An angel!” He gave Dream one last glance locking eyes with his shocked and torn face. He turned away and flew away.

Dream sat in his castle, a single white feather in his hand, Sapnap sat across from him. “C-clay-” “You lied to me.” Sapnap blinked back tears. “N-no I really thought-” Dream clutched the feather tightly. “Did you ever really receive a warning from the neighboring countries?” “Clay…” “ANSWER ME!!” Sapnap started to cry. “No…” Dream sat back in his chair. “So you tried to kill him for no reason?” He sobbed and shook his head. “No- Dream please!” Dream stood up. “I need time away from you Sapnap. Please, go.” 

Two years passed. Sapnap resigned from his position at the church and moved away. Dream became king. George was still missing. Dream knew he was being pressured to marry and have an heir, but he didn’t know if he could ever see anyone that way after George. Months passed and war was declared on Dream’s country. For no other reason than a few missing citizens of a neighboring country. The war went on for months before salvation appeared for Dream. It was a last minute grab for victory, Dream was on the battlefield himself. And the skies broke apart, sun pouring down on the bloody valley. Dream looked up towards a cliff when lightning struck and George was there.

He raised his hands and summoned a white bow and arrow from thin air, firing the arrow into the skies it hit the clouds before multiplying. The tens of thousands arrows rained down on the enemies, their leaders scrambling against the attack. It only took a few moments before they were calling for a retreat. In just a flash, Dream’s country had won. Dream looked back to the cliff just in time to see George take off and fly towards- the forest? Dream remembered. His sister lived there from what he remembered. He knew where to go. 

It was almost 4 months before he was finally able to take the trip. His country had obviously been affected by the war, so he did his best to rebuild before pursuing anything personal. He took his horse and a few things for a few days before going. He rode into the forest before realizing...he had no idea where George or his sister lived in…..a huge forest. He sighed and settled on just riding around for a few days, and if he didn’t find anything he would give up. He sighed and guided his horse forward. The first day went without finding anything. He set up camp and slept through the night only to be woken up by a woman’s voice. “Are you sure? What if he’s just lost?” Another female voice spoke up. “But what if he isn't! He could be here to finish the job!” He sat up quietly and gazed at the two women. “Hello? Can I help you?” The first woman stopped the other from drawing her dagger. “Hi. I’m Alyssa….this is Sylvee.” (I don’t know these girls well enough to write their characters. I apologize in advance) Sylvee spoke up. “You’re in our woods, What are you doing here?” Dream sat up. “I’m looking for someone.” Sylvee stiffened up. “Who?” He stared warily at the dagger before answering. “George.” She drew her dagger. “Are you Prince Dream?? Are you the one that fucked with him?” Alyssa stopped her. “Sylvee, stop.If he is, he’s probably here to apologize. Just hear him out.” “What's going on, you two?” Dream immediately stood up. It had been ages since he heard that voice. George came into view, holding a bunch of firewood, wings folded behind his back. He looked up and locked eyes with Dream. He dropped the firewood before growling in anger. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” Dream reached out for him. “George, I’m just here to apologize...please..” He backed away before looking at the girls. “Is this how you found him?” Alyssa nodded. “Alright. Let’s go. You can apologize after you’ve rested properly." Sylvee grunted in protest. “But George-” He smiled. “It's okay, Sylvee. I….kinda trust him. He won’t do anything bad, I promise.” Sylvee flapped her wings gently before finally nodding. “Fine.”

George and Dream sat awkwardly across each other at a table. Unsurprisingly, George and the two girls lived in a cabin in the woods with some others, but those people lived in different cabins all across the woods. Dream didn’t want to impose more than he already had, so he insisted on speaking to George as soon as possible. “So, uh...Thanks for helping me with the...war.” George narrowed his eyes. “You’re welcome.” Dream sighed. “I’ll get right to it...George, I’m sorry. Sapnap told me that you were a sorcerer, and because we had been friends for such a long time and he had only wanted the best for me, I believed him. But he was a jealous man. I was too blind to see it. Of course, the imprisonment and execution was my doing, not Sapnap’s….” He looked away. “It hurt me, but not nearly enough as it hurt you. I’m sorry, I should've listened to you and tried to help you instead of blindly following my friend. I’m truly sorry, George.” George sat quiet for a few moments before quietly saying. “I forgive you.” Dream looked up in surprise. “I forgive you, but I can’t go back to the way things were. I still love you, of course I do, but how would I know that you won’t do something like this again?” He cut Dream off. “It doesn’t matter how many times you say you won’t, You have to wait until you’ve gained my trust for anything to move forward.” Dream smiled happily. “Then I’ll work everyday trying to get you back.” George gave him the same wide smile. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it, I’m done! Everyone go home! My bacc hurts, this is what i’m posting, if yall really want an epilogue ill write one but after ive recovered uwu gn


End file.
